


Mr and Mr OBE

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly were informed they both got an OBE and they celebrated their big achievement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr and Mr OBE

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> I only own the words I've written myself.
> 
> Ant and Dec are already a couple in this fic and I wrote this from a third-person point of view. Furthermore, you will read some smut and there is a quote from one of my favourite TV series involved.

It was time to celebrate, because Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly - shortly known as Ant and Dec - got their OBE after their years of work for the Prince's Trust and for presenting the Queen's 90th Birthday Celebration.

"Let's go the pub," Ant suggested after they got the call of their manager. "Cause we have to celebrate this."  
Dec already called their driver Joe to ask him to pick them up from their home. "Joe will be here in five."

The younger man wrapped his arms around his husband's waist from behind and kissed his neck several times. "You have no idea how much I love you, Decky."  
Declan turned around so he was face to face with his husband. He locked their lips for a few seconds. "I love you even more than that, Anth."  
"I will show you how much I love you when we get home, love," Anthony said before he kissed his best friend softly on the lips.

Their driver arrived in front of the house.  
Ant and Dec got their phones, wallets and keys for their trip to the pub.  
"Let's go!" Ant shouted happily as he pushed Dec out for their house.

They got to their favourite pub in ten minutes.  
"Thanks Joe, we will text you when we're ready to go home," Declan said as the Geordie pair stepped out of the car.

Ant opened the door of the pub for his husband.  
"Thank you, love," Dec responded with a kiss on the cheek.  
"Could we have two pints, Charlotte?" Anthony asked at the bar.  
"Sure, I'll bring them to your table," the woman replied.  
Charlotte got them their beer when the duo sat down at their usual table.  
Ant picked up his pint and looked at the owner of the pub. "Thanks, pet."  
"Cheers to our OBE!" the Geordies said at the same time as they clinked their pints.

They shot a couple of pictures of themselves holding their drinks for Twitter and Instagram when they were drinking their third pint.  
"Let's put that one on IG," Dec said as they were looking at the pictures they had taken.  
The two men uploaded the picture on Instagram and they also wrote a description.  
Ant put another picture on Twitter with the caption Maybe celebrating too much? He He.

Joe picked Ant and Dec up after they spend two good hours at the pub.  
"Ready to go home, boys?" Joe asked as he opened the car door for his bosses.  
"Yes, we are," Anthony drunkenly replied as he got into the car with his drunk husband.

Declan stumbled to the front door of the house he lived in with his best friend. He managed to open the door after a few attempts and the Geordie pair got into the house.  
They roughly started kissing as they closed the door behind them. Both men got aroused in an instant.  
"Would you mind if I'd show you the master bedroom, Mr Declan Joseph Oliver Donnelly OBE?" Ant asked with a grin as they stopped their kissing.  
Dec smiled widely back. "Oh, please lead me to the room, Mr Anthony David McPartlin OBE."

The younger man pulled his husband with him, upon the stairs towards their bedroom.  
Clothes were quickly removed by one another, so they could get back to the interesting part: sucking each other off until they would explode hard into the mouth of the other man.  
"May I?" Anthony asked Declan while his tongue was almost licking the exposed member of his best friend.  
The older man pushed his husband's head towards his crotch. "Just start already, will you?"

Ant didn't need more permission than that, so he engulfed Dec's member in one go.  
He used his tongue and he nipped and sucked hard onto the arousal in his mouth.  
"Anth, don't stop!" Declan moaned loud. "I'm so, so close! Please go on!"  
It didn't take Dec long to orgasm hard into the taller man's mouth after a few more licks.  
The older man pulled his husband towards his own face, to kiss him roughly on the lips.  
"Thank you," Declan said between pants. "Now it's my turn to make you moan like I just did."

The shorter Geordie turned them around, so he was on top for that moment.  
He planted soft kisses on the tip and the shaft of the leaking erection in front of him before he took it into his mouth.  
A extremely loud groan escaped from Ant's lips.  
Dec sucked and licked hard for a few short minutes before Anthony exploded into the other man's mouth.  
"That was legen... wait for it... dary," Ant panted.

The Geordie men moved to their side of the bed and they shared a few soft kisses.  
"I love you so much, my Mr OBE," Ant said.  
"I love you to the moon and back, my Mr OBE," Dec replied before both men drifted off.


End file.
